Large items are often shipped using custom-made crates, boxes, foam, and/or other types of non-reusable packaging. Such packaging is often discarded after the items are received by the recipient, and may end up in landfills or may require recycling. Not only does this result in a waste of manufactured materials, but it may also be detrimental to the environment. Furthermore, such non-reusable shipping options can be expensive for the shipper, and these expenses may be passed on to the recipients in the form of higher shipping prices and/or higher product prices overall.